This invention relates to plastic toy building blocks and particularly concerns a set of building blocks which can be connected with similar blocks in more than one direction, and the finished house or other article can float on the surface of the water.
There are many types of known building blocks, however, most of them have protrusions on one face and receiving cavities on the other face. By interengaging the protrusions of one block with the cavities of another block a desired shape can be developed. The connection amongst the elements could be effected only in a certain direction, therefore, in assembling there are few alternative positions.
Another disadvantage of the prior art is that the completed article can not be buoyed on the water surface. This tends to reduce interest while playing with the toy blocks.